Cavaleiros do Zodíaco no Jô Soares
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: Quando o maior apresentador da Rede Globo é mandado pra uma missão de tirar o fôlego... será que todo mundo mantém a sanidade!


Cavaleiros do Zodíaco no Jô Soares

**Aviso: **'Saint Seiya' não me pertence (apesar que eu posso fazer o que quiser com os cavaleiros, fufufufu!), e sim, a Masami Kurumada. Se algum personagem ou todos estiverem fora de suas reais personalidades (OOC), provavelmente fiz isso para adaptarem-se à estória. Ou não. Lembre-se que eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. Escrevo por pura e simples diversão... e falta do que fazer.

O _Programa do Jô _também não me pertence. Muito menos seus apresentador _Jô Soares_. Ambos são de propriedade da Globo. Eu acho.

Esta é uma fic censura 12 anos por conter palavras de baixo calão.

Era mais uma estrondorosa noite na cidade do Rio de Janeiro. Num estúdio famoso, de uma rede de canal de televisão muito conhecida, acompanhado de uma deliciosa música de saxofone, começa um programa adorado por vários "vampiros" das madrugadas brasileiras. Eis que começa o:

**PROGRAMA DO JÔ**

Jô: -Oiê!

Após fazer um gesto bem cohecido com a mão esquerda, o grande e querido apresentador coloca as inchadas mãos no bolso do paletó cinza, acompanhado de uma gravata vermelho-vinho.

Jô: -Boa noite! Pela Rede Globo de Televisão e pela Rádio CBN, está começando mais um Programa do Jô. E nesta madrugada, vocês terão ótimas surpresas. Aguardem! Piada enviada por Brunna Amicio, de São Vicente – SP. Um jovem estava acompanhando sua namorada até a porta da casa dela. Quando apóia a mão no muro, ele faz um convite indecente: "Querida, pra fechar a noite com chave de ouro, faz um boquete rapidinho, faz?".

A platéia soltou risinhos abafados. Um número considerável de comentários foi ouvido, em seguida, ele continuou.

Jô: -Ela revida: "O quê? Mas estamos no meio da rua! E se alguém estiver acordado?". Ele aproxima-se cada vez mais, sem tirar a mão do muro: "Linda, estão todos dormindo. Por favor, não vamos perder esta oportunidade!".

Mais risos, e alguns gargalharam deliciosamente por toda a platéia.

Jô: -Quando ela estava quase aceitando, aparece na janela sua irmã mais nova. "C-camila! O que está fazendo acordada??". A garota diz: "Papai pediu pra você fazer esse boquete logo, senão, eu faço. Mas por favor, pede pro seu namorado tirar a mão do interfone que a gente quer dormir!!"

Uma efusiva gargalhada da platéia, seguida de uma salva de palmas foi ouvida por Jô, que logo sentou-se na confortável poltrona azul, atrás de uma mesa de mogno com algumas coisas insignificantes sobre ela. Logo, ele anuncia:

Jô: -Hoje, nosso programa será especial, pois eu tenho convidados especiais. Para conversar comigo, eu trouxe aqui, os Cavaleiros de Bronze.

A câmera dá um _close_ em, um por um, nos rostos sorridentes de cada cavaleiro: Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, seguido de uma salva de palmas.

Jô: -E também teremos um papo muito interessante com os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Mais uma vez, a câmera dá um _close_ em cada cavaleiro: Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Máscara da Morte, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Shura, Camus e Afrodite. Aplausos.

Jô: -Na nossa platéia, temos os Cavaleiros de Prata do Santuário!

Uma parte da platéia se exaltou, levantando-se, gritando e batendo palmas.

Jô: -Também temos outros Cavaleiros de Bronze, também do Santuário.

Outra parte da extensa platéia pularam e gritaram, demonstrando quem dali era os cavaleiros anunciandos.

Jô: -E também, temos alguns Espectros de Hades!

Uma área escura da platéia exaltou-se com mais pulos e uma gritaria intensa.

Jô: -Além das pessoas que ligam pra vir aqui assistir, ao vivo, ao Programa do Jô! -aplausos. -Um beijo do gordo!

.:.. Vinheta / Comerciais / Vinheta ..:.

Mais uma vez, o programa retorna, acompanhado de outra música, algo como _Blues_ ou _Jazz_. Com um simples gesto da mão, a música pára, e nada menos que 2 segundos de silêncio estabeleceu-se no estúdio.

Jô: -Pensamento enviado por Rose, do Rio de Janeiro - RJ. "Homem é que nem vassoura: sem pau, não presta pra nada!"

Muitos risos, a maioria por parte dos convidados.

Jô: -Eles... -levantando-se. -..._adoram_ proteger aquela que eles chamam de 'reencarnação da deusa Athena'. Eu vou conversar aqui com os Cavaleiros de Bronze, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki.

Um por um, eles se levantam e cumprimentam o apresentador. O _Sexteto_ toca outra música, porém pára após Jô fazer aquele gesto.

Jô: -Boa noite, meus queridos.

Todos: -Boa noite. -cada um respondeu em certo momento, não em uníssono.

Jô: -Como foi a viagem até aqui? Agradável?

Hyoga: -Ah, e muito!!

Ikki: - Você não sabe como nós amamos um avião quase caindo, um doido gritando que isto iria acontecer, e ainda por cima aquele DELICIOSO barulho do táxi! -exalta-se e acaba erguendo-se, socando raivosamente e mesa de entrevistas de Jô.

Jô: -Errr... -completamente sem graça. -Eu sinto muito! Mas grande parte disso não é culpa nossa, muito menos minha, não é? -sorriso amarelo. -Pois então...eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas aos cavaleiros. Se me permitem.

Shiryu: -Que eu saiba, é isso que se faz em uma entrevista...

Shun: -Hihihi... -solta um riso abafado.

Jô: -Nossa! Como vocês estão grossos e indelicados hoje! Mas, sem problemas... como é viver no Santuário? Vocês vivem isolados, ou por acaso moram em algum outro lugar?

Seiya: -Por enquanto, estamos hospedados na Mansão Kido.

Jô: -Mas ela não havia sido posta em chamas?

Shun: -Sim. -interrompe Pégaso. -Mas acontece que a srta. Saori Kido pediu pro Kurumada desenhar outra igualzinha. Sabe como é...ele é bom nisso!

Risadas efusivas da platéia, seguida por uma salva de palmas. Jô ajeita-se e olha maliciosamente para um canto escuro da platéia. Seiya ainda tenta ver o que tanto ele fita, mas desiste assim que ele retorna a falar.

Jô: -Agora, eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas particulares para cada cavaleiro. Seiya!

Seiya: -Oi. -aproxima-se do apresentador.

Jô: -Você e a Saori estão tendo alguma coisa?

Seiya: -Tipo um caso? -ele inclina a cabeça e deixa que seus olhos pairem no infinito. -Você tá perguntando se a gente tá namorando?

Todos caem.

Jô: -Bem...

Ikki: -NÃO!! Ele está perguntando se você é munido de um par de pênis!!

Jô: -DEUS!! Ikki, você está muito estressado. -a platéia ria descontroladamente.

Seiya: -Não, Ikki. -vira-se inocentemente para Fênix. -Eu não tenho um par de pênis, seja lá o que for isso.

Ikki: -Grr... -Shun o segura pelo braço, antes que pudesse fazer algo.

Shun: -Não esquenta, irmão. Você desconta tudo nele quando voltarmos para o Japão.

Jô: -Seiya. -ele olha para Jô. -Sim, eu perguntei se você e a Saori estão namorando ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Seiya: -Aaaaaaaahh! -deixa que seus olhos girem livremente pelas suas órbitas, fitando com receio todos do estúdio. -Bem...na verdade...

-SEIYA!!

Pégaso pula do assento, estupefato. Ele vê Saori em pé, no fundo da platéia, munida daquele imponente báculo de ouro.

Saori: -O QUÊ VOCÊ IRIA DIZER PARA ELE??

Seiya: -Err... -sem graça.

Saori: -Hein?? DIZ!!

Jô: - Às vezes... -cochicha para Shiryu. -...eu acho que o Seiya é mais esperto do que aparenta ser.

Saori: -SEU CACHORRO!! VOCÊ IA DIZER QUE ESTÁ SOLTEIRO PARA PEGAR TODAS AS SUAS FÃS!! NÃO É? É? DIZ!!

Seiya: -Hããããããããnn?? O que disse?! -curva-se com a mão em forma de concha ao redor da orelha mais próxima de Saori.

Saori: -VOLTA AQUI, SEU PANGARÉ CAPADO!! -ela salta incrivelmente por cima da platéia e corre atrás de Seiya, que já havia saído em disparada para fora do estúdio.

Todos gargalham deliciosamente. Jô prepara-se, lê o papel que contém as perguntas da entrevista e fita discretamente o Cavaleiro de Dragão, que ainda olhava para a direção onde havia saído Seiya e Saori.

Jô: -Dragão.

Shiryu: -Opa! -olha para o entrevistador.

Jô: -Brincadeiras à parte, você já comeu a ShunRei?

...

Shiryu permance em silêncio por um booom tempo. Ikki, Hyoga e Shun logo caem na gargalhada. Parece que eles já sabem a resposta...

Jô: -Então...

Shiryu: -Que pergunta mais indiscreta!

Jô: -Hoje, eu estou fazendo apenas as perguntas que mais intrigam os fãs. Essa é uma delas.

Shiryu: -Bem... -engole em seco, enquanto suas bochechas coram-se rapidamente. -...vocês já devem saber a resposta.

Apesar da expressão triste no rosto do cavaleiro, a platéia cai na gargalhada e aplaude. Hyoga aproxima-se de Jô, imaginando ser o próximo.

Jô: -Sim, é você mesmo, Cisne.

Hyoga: -Claro. Aliás, manda cavar uma bela cova pro Shiryu, porque acho que ele não vai sobreviver a um vexame como esse! –ri muito.

Jô: -Por quê você puxa tanto o saco do Camus?

Hyoga: -O Camus?! –seus olhinhos azuis brilham. –Porque ele é meu amado, adorado, idolatrado, salve, salve mestre Camus de Aquário! (N.A.: créditos do exagero á Fofão-chan e Kourin-sama.) Ele é foda! É bonito, inteligente, respeitável, poderoso, tem um cabelo engraçado cor de petróleo, dois gatos e um sotaque adorável!

Jô: -Err.. ta bom né, fazer o que... Já vi que não adiantou de nada essa pergunta besta. –põe a mão na cara. –Shun, chegue mais, 'neguinho'.

Shun: -O próprio.

Jô: -Você tem muitas fãs, como a própria platéia não desmente.

Ao olhar para as cadeiras, milhares de garotas levantam-se, carregando faixas repletas de beijos e corações, com dizeres 'Shun eu te amo!', 'Casa comigo!', 'Me dá um beijo!', entre outros. Ele acena encabulado para elas, enquanto Ikki esboça um sorriso orgulhoso.

Shun: -Bem, me parece que é isso mesmo.

Jô: -Então... você já pegou alguma fã?

Shun: -Eu? Ah, não.

Jô: -Por quê não?! –olhar malicioso.

Ikki: -Olha lá as perguntas que tu faz, mano! –bufa ele, enquanto pega Jô pela gola da camisa.

Shun: -Relaxa, mano. Deixa que eu resolvo isso. –empurra o irmão para longe.

Platéia: -Óooooooooooh... o

Jô: -Óoooooooooooooh... O

Shun: -Que foi?

Jô: -Nada! –sorriso amarelo. –Continuando...

Shun: -Ah é. Eu tenho namorada!

Ikki: -Tem?

Jô: -Tem? ò.õ

Ikki: -E por quê você nunca me disse nada, maluco?

Shun: -Pra você não ficar dando em cima dela! P

Jô: -Ela está na platéia?

Shun: -Sim. É aquela ali.

Andrômeda aponta para uma jovem de cabelos negros e lisos, olhar carinhoso.

Ikki: -Peraê... –espreme os olhos, tentando ver melhor. –DESGRAÇADO! Aquela ali é a Pandora!!

Shun: -Hum?!É sim, por quê?!

Ikki: -SEU VIADINHO METIDO A CATADOR!! VOU TE MATAR!! –pula no pescoço de Shun.

Shun: -ME LARGA! PANDORAAAAAAAAA!!

Jô: -Você nunca deixa de chamar alguém... –cai inconsciente, após levar uma porrada da Pandora na cabeça.

Pandora: -SHUUUUUUN!! –desfere um chute na face de Phoenix.

Shun: -IKKI! Você ta bem?!

Pandora: -Você ta bem, Shun?

Shun: -SAI DAQUI, GAROTA! Você quase matou meu irmão! E ele quase me matou! Tudo isso por culpa sua!!

Pandora: -Tem razão... –agarra o corpo caído de Ikki pelos ombros. –Ikki! EU TE AMO!

O rapaz de cabelos azuis, que estava desacordado até então, abre os olhos na hora.

Ikki: -Sério?

Pandora: -Na verdade, eu tava com o Shun só pra me aproximar de você! Fica comigo! Eu te amo tanto...

Um jovem de cabelos loiros e terno preto aparece no canto da platéia, e levanta aquelas plaquinhas do tipo 'o-que-a-platéia-deve-dizer/fazer'.

Platéia: -Aaaaaaaaaaah... –suspiro apaixonado.

Shun: -Pandora... é verdade? –beicinho e olhos marejados.

Pandora: -Sim... infelizmente. Adeus, Shun! –diz ela dramaticamente, enquanto pega Ikki no colo e sai correndo.

Jô Soares, que estava desacordado até aquele momento, levanta-se quando a morena sai do estúdio.

Jô: -Ai... ela é foda. –esfregando um olho roxo. –Bem, eu conversei aqui com os Cavaleiros de Bronze...

Platéia: -Aaaaaaaaah... –suspira novamente.

Jô: -É, eu também A-DO-REI! Ainda mais essa parte da pancada... Daqui a pouquinho a gente já volta. Um beeeijo do gordo!

Quando ele faz o gesto, ele nem percebe que bate com a mão na cara de Shun, que cai inconsciente.

.:.. Vinheta / Comerciais / Vinheta ..:.

O _Sexteto_ começa a tocar _Stand By Me_, aquela música bonitinha do John Lennon, e Jô começa a fazer uns passos engraçados, até que faz o gesto com a mão para que eles parem de tocar.

Jô: -Estamos de volta com mais um Programa do Jô. –ele apanha um pequenino papel e começa a desdobrá-lo. –E hoje, nós temos aqui uma lista com as espécies exóticas que os cientistas desocupados da Austrália descobriram. –enfim, ele termina de abrir o papel, revelando uma lista imeeensa.

Bira: -Hahahahahaha!

Jô: -... Calma, Bira. Ainda nem comecei... ¬¬'

Bira: -Hehe. Desculpa, chefe.

Jô: -Humpf! Bom, pra começar, nós temos a 'Alpaca Albina do Rio Grande do Sul', que cospe... merda... pela bunda. –a platéia ri efusivamente, enquanto Jô continua. –Tem também o 'Peixe Congelado da Antiga França Cor-de-petróleo'.

Camus esboça uma careta de desdém, enquanto os cavaleiros de ouro riem muito.

Jô: -E o 'Touro Dourado Brasileiro de Um Chifre Só'. –todos os cavaleiros dão tapinhas 'amigáveis' nas costas do grande cavaleiro de ouro Aldebaran, que apenas bufa. –E o 'Cavalo Alado de Três Pares de Chifres da Grécia'.

Todos caem na risada, menos Seiya, é óbvio, que não entendeu a piada.

Jô: -E, a nossa última espécie, é o... –Jô faz um muxoxo com a boca e diz o nome do animal. 'Elefante Barbudo Que Usa Gravata' do Rio de Janeiro.

A platéia aplaude alegremente, enquanto todos ainda riem bastante.

Jô: -Nossos convidados de agora são 12... ou quase. Eles protegem o Santuário, que fica na antiga Grécia... ah, a propósito, o número do lugar para agendar visitas é 555-3134. –risos e a escandalosa risada de Bira acompanham as palavras de Jô. –Eu vou conversar com os Cavaleiros de Ouro!

Ao mesmo tempo que os cavaleiros levantam-se, assovios e aplausos saltam de toda a galera da platéia. Realmente, nossos douradinhos são muito amados!

Jô: -Acho que vamos precisar de um sofá maior para as nossas visitas.

Máscara da Morte: -Não me importa em ficar de pé.

Saga: -Nem eu.

Milo: -Mas eu sim! Vai, Camus. Deixa eu sentar no seu colo...

O assistente das plaquinhas levantou uma escrito: 'Gargalhar e Tirar Sarro'. E foi isso que toda a platéia fez, deixando Milo corado e Camus beem constrangido.

Milo: -Hehe... é só brincadeirinha, gente. Só pra descontrair...

Camus: -Viado... –sussurra ele.

Afrodite: -Já que ele não quis lhe ceder o colo Milo, que tal sentar aqui no meu, hein? –esboça uma cara de safado e dá leves tapinhas na sua própria coxa. –Garanto-lhe que eu não vou reclamar e não vai ser só o colo que eu vou ceder...

Milo: -IIIH, Ô! Sai de mim, bichona! Vá pra onde o diabo que lhe carregue...

Afrodite: -Grosso!

Jô: -Caham! ...posso começar?

Milo: -À vontade. –diz Escorpião, enquanto acomoda-se no carpete do estúdio.

Jô: -Bem, a primeira vít... cof cof, quer dizer... o primeiro entrevistado será o Mu.

Mu: -Diga lá, 'hômi'.

Jô: -É verdade que você A-DO-RA uma fofoca?!

Mu: -Quem lhe disse uma barbaridade dessas!? –ruge ele, levantando-se.

Jô: -Temos a prova. Uma fita polêmica, mandada por um fã seu.

Mu: -Quem tem um fã desses nem precisa de inimigos...

Jô: -Dá o 'play', macaco!

Macaco: -Saco! As pessoas adoram me fazer de palhaço... isso porque eu sou um macaco, hein!

O telão mostra Mu todo alegre, deitado no sofá da Casa de Áries, com o telefone no ouvido e enrolando uma mecha de cabelo com o dedo. O cavaleiro de Áries fica tão roxo quanto seu cabelo! Quer dizer, lavanda.

Afrodite: -Falando nisso, Mu... –vira-se Peixes, na maior tranqüilidade. –Você me deve a continuação dessa fofoca!

Mu: -QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO QUE FILMOU ISSO!? –bufa Áries, cerrando os punhos.

Jô: -Que tal aquele pequeno ruivinho ali?

Mu espia por trás das câmeras e avista Kiki, pé ante pé, na direção da saída de emergência.

Kiki: -Hehe... err, oi mestre? -dá tchauzinho.

Mu: -FILHO DA PUTA! VOCÊ ME PAGA!!

Kiki: -AAAAAAAAAAH!!

Antes de sair correndo, Mu acaba tropeçando, dando de cara com o assoalho do estúdio, fazendo Kiki cair na risada e aproveitar a deixa para dar um chute na cabeça do mestre.

Mu: -Corre, Kiki! É melhor você correr... CORREEEEEEEEE!! –com as mãos estiradas em garras, Mu tenta apanhar o pupilo, que sai em disparada, como o diabo foge da cruz.

O assistente das placas pega uma em branco e escreve de caneta preta: 'Se fudeu!' e todos gargalham muito. Jô se recompõe e volta à entrevista.

Jô: -Aldebaran de Touro. 'Se aprochegue'.

Aldebaran: -Ê, meu rei! Assim eu fico com saudade de 'mãinha' e de minha terra!

Jô: -Não se empolga... –dá uma espiadinha no cartão de perguntas e solta um riso abafado. –Que vergonha, Zeus... mas, fazer o quê...

Aldebaran: -Qual o problema, véio?

Jô: -Você tinha hemorróidas?!

Platéia: -Huhauhauhauauahuahuahauhau!!

Aldebaran: -QUÊ ISSO, JÔ?! Eu esperava mais de você, pô...

Jô: -Não sou eu que mando as perguntas. São os fãs...

Cavaleiros: -Huhauauhauahuahuahau!!

Aldebaran: -CALEM A BOCA, MALDITOS! GRANDE CHIFRE!! –os cavaleiros voam por cima da platéia, devido ao impacto do golpe.

Jô: -E a resposta...? –Touro pega-o pela gola da camisa e levanta seu punho.

Aldebaran: -Velho gordo desgraçado...!

Jô: -Isso é um sim?

Aldebaran: -... –seu silêncio faz com que ele largue Jô na cadeira e abaixe seu punho. –Entendam como quiser.

A platéia, excitadíssima, aplaude e elogia a entrevista. Pelo visto, estão ansiosos!

Jô: -Eu tenho uma perguntinha para o Saga...

Saga: -Eu?

Jô: -Exato. Por quê você não matou Athena naquela famigerada noite? Eu ouvi dizer que você pegou uma faca suja de cozinha e que Aiolos apareceu e pediu que você matasse-a dignamente, com uma adaga de ouro. É verdade toda essa baboseira?!

(N.A.: Créditos dessa versão à Fofão-Chan & Kourin-Sama, na fanfic 'Anjinhos de Ouro'.)

Saga: -Infelizmente, sim. Se eu pudesse, eu mesmo teria matado aquele cavaleiro que até hoje atormenta meus piores pesadelos... e como aquela pirralha chorava, hein! –lembrou-se Gêmeos, com as mãos sobre os ouvidos, fazendo uma cara de atormentado.

Jô: -É... e olha só a pentelha que ela é hoje. Você podia ter evitado sofrimento de tanta gente!

Saga: -Eu sei! ç.ç Nem me lembre...

Jô: -Bom, chega de drama... Máscara da Morte!

Máscara da Morte: -Ao seu dispor.

Jô: -Qual é seu verdadeiro nome? –olhar malicioso.

Máscara da Morte: -MAS POR QUÊ JUSTO ESSA PERGUNTA?!

Jô: -Como eu já disse, é a que mais intriga os fãs.

Máscara da Morte: -Eu não posso pular essa, Silvio? –retruca ele, aflito.

Jô: -Infelizmente aqui não é 'Show do Milhão'. Diga lá, Câncer! Seja maaacho pelo menos uma vez!

Máscara da Morte: -Palhaço... u.u Bem.. err... é... Cre... Crec... –nervoso, o cavaleiro tenta tomar coragem para pronunciar seu real nome de batismo.

Jô: -Desculpee, não estou escutandooo... –cantarolou ele.

Máscara da Morte: -Crecildo... –diz ele, rapidamente num tom baixo.

Jô: -Cuma?!

Máscara da Morte: -CRECILDO, PORRA!! CARALHO DE VELHO SURDO!!

Platéia: -Haaaaahuhauahauhauauahuahu!! \o/

Máscara da Morte (ou Crecildo): -FIQUEM QUIETOS, SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA! VOU MANDAR TODOS PARA OS QUINTOS DO INFERNO!!

Assim que ele levanta seu dedo, pronto para o ataque, um baque surdo balança a porta do estúdio. E outro. E mais outro! Até a porta escancarar-se de uma vez.

-CRECILDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Máscara da Morte: -MAMÃE?!

Crec... ops, Máscara da Morte não acredita em seus próprios olhos.

Mamãe: -Eu já não lhe disse mais de um milhão de vezes para ir à minha casa todo domingo, Crecildo?! –ela pega uma de suas orelhas e puxa-a até o chão.

Máscara da Morte: -Por favor, mamãe! Máscara da Morte! MÁSCARA DA MORTE!!

Mamãe: -Por quê?! Se Crecildo é seu nome?! NÃO GRITA COMIGO! E tem mais! Você vai ver, menino mal-educado! Vou te tirar desse emprego miserável de segurança e te por pra trabalhar na minha bomboniere!

Máscara da Morte: -NÃO! Mamãe, por favor, não! Vai embora! –grita ele, enquanto sai correndo.

Mamãe: -Volte aqui, Crecildoooooooo...!

O grito da velha ecoa por todo o estúdio, juntamente com as gargalhadas de todos os presentes. Jô respira um pouco e anuncia o comercial.

Jô: -Há há... bem, hehe... daqui a pouco a gente volta. Um beeeeijo do gordo!

.:.. Vinheta / Comerciais / Vinheta ..:.

Os cavaleiros sorriem e balançam a cabeça ao som de um animado _blues_, tocado pelo _Sexteto Sinis..._ quer dizer, pelo _Sexteto_. Jô faz o gesto e a música pára instantaneamente.

Jô: -Estamos de volta com mais um Programa do Jô. E eu to aqui, entrevistando os cavaleiros de ouro Mu de Áries, Aldebaran de Touro, Saga de Gêmeos, Crecildo de Câncer...

Máscara da Morte: -EU OUVI ESSA!! –grita ele, dos fundos do estúdio.

Jô: -...Aiolia de Leão, Shaka de Virgem, Milo de Escorpião, Shura de Capricórnio, Camus de Aquário e Afrodite de Peixes.

Aquele já conhecido assistente de palco apanha uma placa e escreve: 'Alguém perguntou?'. Todos riem, menos Jô, que é impedido de ler a mensagem.

Jô: -Bem, esquece... Aiolia!

Aiolia: -Presente!

Jô: -Como é agüentar aquela sogra pela-saco, a mãe da Marin?

Aiolia: -Shiiiu! Fala baixo, véio! Ela ta ali na platéia, e...

Marin: -OOOOOLHA LÁ O QUE VOCÊ FALA DA MAMÃE, AIOLIA! SENÃO JÁ VIU, NÉ? VAI DORMIR SEM 'SOBREMESA'!!

Leão fica vermelho tal qual um tomate e não consegue falar nada. Jô dá muitas risadas e volta a atenção para o cavaleiro de Tomate... ops, de Leão.

Jô: -Ok. Vai, Aiolia. Responde. –o cavaleiro estupefa-se e sussurra.

Aiolia: -Tu é loco?! Vou ficar sem mulher desse jeito, cara! Não tem outra pergunta, não?! –suplica o homem.

Jô: -Ix! Pior que não... Vai, 'hômi'! Não seja frooouxo!

Aiolia: -Ai, o que eu não faço pra manter meu emprego... –respira fundo e inventa alguma coisa. –Ela é uma ÓOOTIMA PESSOA! Eu adooooro quando ela vai passar as férias lá em casa e deixa nossos lençóis com aquele cheiro MA-RA-VI-LHOOOO-SO que tem sua pele velha e enr... gasp, cof cof! Quer dizer, aquela pele que parece nova, de tanta experiência adquirida! –solta um baita sorrisão amarelo.

Jô: -Também! Quem nunca apalpou aquela pele que atire a primeira pedra...

Marin fica super alegre com a resposta do marido que resolve fazer uma 'surpresa' para ele, ali mesmo.

Marin: -Amooor.. –cantarola ela. –Adivinha quem ouviu a sua resposta?

Todos: -!!

Aiolia: -AAAAAAAAAH!! AI JÁ É SACANAGEM, PORRA!!

Marin: -Mas você não disse que gosta dela?! –diz a Águia, num tom enfezado.

Aiolia: -...di-disse! Claro, como pude esqueceeeer... sogrinha, querida! –manda um beijo soprado pra velha, que, emburrada, lhe mostra o dedo-do-meio. –Eita, velhinha inútil... –sussura ele a si mesmo.

Jô: -Tá, chega de falsidade... Leão, senta!

Aiolia: -Tá...

Jô: -Olha só que bonitinho! Um leão adestrado.

Aioria: -... ¬¬'

Jô: -Hehe, brincadeirinha! –sorriso amarelo. –Cadê o loiro?

Shaka: -Eu? –pergunta ele, ainda de olhos fechados.

Jô: -E tem mais algum loiro por aqui?! Além daquele pato desastrado?!

Hyoga: -Olha ele, hein Mestre! Olha ele!!

Camus: -Oh! _Bite me_!

(N.A.: traduzindo, não ao pé da letra – Vai se ferrar!)

Jô: -Voltando pra cá... Meu loiro! –antes de fazer a pergunta, ele nota algo. –Por que você ainda tá de olhos fechados?!

Shaka: -Mamãe disse que esse mundo é muito feio e que eu não devo olhar pra ele diretamente.

Jô: -O que você tem de loiro, você tem de burro! Pode abrir os olhos, pangaré!

Assim que ele o faz, todo o estúdio que está atrás de Jô é mandando pelos ares, devido ao cosmo contido do cavaleiro de Virgem. O loiro põe a mão no rosto e solta um sorriso amarelo.

Jô: -Eu vou fingir que não vi isso... Alex!

O prestativo assistente faz tudo correndo, pra deixar o estúdio do jeito que era.

Jô: -Voltando, de verdade... Agora! Shaka de Virgem... é Virgem?!

Shaka: -...Não.

Todos: -ÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!!

Jô: -ÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH...!

Milo: -Definitivamente, essa foi pior que o Shun negando ajuda do Ikki!

Jô: -Mas, como?!

Shaka: -Ah relaxa, véio. Em um mês, todos vão poder ver isso nas bancas mais próximas de suas casas!

Todos: -CUMA?!

O cavaleiro tira do bolso uma revistinha cheia de tarjas pretas.

Shaka: -Não perca! "Um Indiano Pra Lá De Excitado" é o mais novo _hentai_ que será lançado em poucas semanas! Veja as aventuras depravadas de um budista que está a procura de um caminho iluminado em sua vida e encontra somente ninfetas! Inclui atrizes como Serena, a famosa Sailor Moon; Shina de Cobra; Jessie, da Equipe Rocket; Lucy, de Elfen Lied; e a Samambaia, do Pânico na TV!!

Cavaleiros: -SAMAMBAIAAAAAA?! –babam.

Jô: -Tá! Chega de propaganda, loiro burro! Tempo é dinheiro!

Ele arranca o exemplar das mãos de Shaka e o guarda (não tão) discretamente em seu bolso. Ele pigarreia e retoma a fala.

Jô: -Agora é a vez do Milo...

Milo: -Eu mesmo!

Jô: -Cavaleiro de Escorpião! A melhor e mais intrigante pergunta: quem pinta a sua Agulha Escarlate?

Milo: -Olha, o nome eu não sei, mas é uma gata profissional! Amiga do Dite. E ela não é só boua na manicure, se é que você me entende! –ele cutuca o entrevistador com o cotovelo e ri de um jeito muito malicioso.

Jô: -Pode crer! Eu ouvi dizer que é a...

Antes mesmo de continuar, Jô Soares olha de soslaio para Shura, que parecia interessado na entrevista. Ele receia continuar.

Milo: -Ouviu o quê, véio?

Jô: -Err.. nada não. Fim das perguntas! Shura, você é o próximo.

Shura: -Pois não, _señor_?

Jô: -Diiiizem por aí que não é só a sua armadura que tem chifres... –ele solta um risinho e olha para o cavaleiro, que ainda tinha uma expressão curiosa. –Você também?

Shura: -TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE CORNO OU É IMPRESSÃO MINHA?! –ele pega o apresentador pelo pescoço com uma mão só, e a outra ameaçando-o com a Excalibur.

Jô: -Hein?! Imagina, meu bom amigo! Eu, na verdade, estava...

Foi quando o 'inocente' cavaleiro de Aquário levantou um dedo e curvou-se à frente, para ter uma melhor visão da confusão.

Camus: -Sem querer me intrometer, mas já me intrometendo... Você ia dizer que, quem faz as unhas do Milo é a Shina, certo?

Jô: -CAMUS!!

Capricórnio bufa e solta Jô Soares. Ele fuzila Antares com os olhos, que já estava de saida.

Shura: -Então, quer dizer que você vivia comendo a Shina, né?!

Milo: -Como você pôde pensar uma coisa dessas de mim, Shura?! Nós somos amigos!!

Camus: -É! Mas... pra você, mulher de amigo é que nem cebola: come chorando...!

Todos: -CALA A BOCA, PINGÜIM!!

Escorpião aproveita a deixa e sai correndo. O cavaleiro Shura levanta o braço direito e sai gritando.

Shura: -SEU COMEDOR DE UMA FIGA! VOLTA AQUI!! EU VOU TE TIRAR DE CIRCULAÇÃO!!

A platéia já estava roxa de tanto gargalhar. Uma salva de palmas para o apresentador, enquanto o cara das plaquinhas levantou mais uma vez outra plaquinha, escrito: 'Se fudeu! 2'

Jô: -Eu acho que o principal fofoqueiro do Santuário é o Camus... –ele sussurrou para si mesmo. –Aquário! Senta aqui.

O cavaleiro escorregou até a almofada que fica em frente ao apresentador. Ele pega uma das canecas ali da mesa, mais precisamente, uma com o símbolo de Aquário, e bebe um gole do café.

Camus: -Manda.

Jô: -Você já viu todos os Yaois que escrevem sobre você e o Milo?

Camus: -Ah, claro, isso é... MAS HEIN?! –foi quando ele se tocou das palavras de Jô que seus olhos saltaram.

Jô: -Pensei que você soubesse disso!

Camus: -As pessoas ainda fazem isso mesmo depois do Kurumada ter desmentido?!

Jô: -Infelizmente!

Shaka: -Aquela entrevista foi completamente inútil! E o cara ainda disse que o mais provável de ser gay do Santuário seria eu!

Afrodite: -Também! Com esse cabelo, esses olhos, essa voz, esse rostinho de anjo, esse corpo de deus... ui! –abana-se.

Shaka: -Eu vou sair desse lugar e ir pra um templo budista ser reconhecido como a reencarnação do próprio Buda!

Jô: -Por favor, chega de xaropice! ...Camus?

Camus: -E-eu estou chocado! Não sei o que dizer.. Eu e Milo somos apenas amigos! E...

Metade da platéia exalta-se. Mulheres e mais mulheres levantam-se com faixas escritas: "MILO X CAMUS FOREVER S2!". "POISON&ICE FANS!". "CAMUS, ASSUMA-SE!". "MILO, VOLTA!!". Entre outras...

Camus: -Zeus... –ele coloca o rosto entre as mãos, num ato extremamente emo.

Jô: -E agora?

Camus: -Não me resta alternativa... senão transformar todos em picolé! HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!!

Jô: -Ai, porra! Socorro! Baixou o Exú no Camus!

Saga: -E eu? Não conto mais pra isso, não?!

Jô: -Shaka! Faz tuas muamba aqui e presta pra alguma coisa!

Shaka: -Xá comigo!

O loiro já está de sari branca (meio transparente, mega³ sexy... ai, que Buda me perdoe!), charuto na boca e pinga na mão. Quando a pinga cai no rosto de Aquário, este grita, desesperado.

Shaka: -Há! Sinta a ira do Tinhoso!! Sinta sua pele queimando com a Pinga Benta!! Sua pele está derretendo?! Está, cavaleiro?! ESTÁ?!- ele está com uma expressão demoníaca. Jô olha aquilo e se benze.

Camus: -Não, idiota!! Essa porra caiu no meu olho! Taqueopariu...!

Shaka: -Xiii...

Jô: -Então, não era o Exú?!

Camus: -Saco... não posso mais brincar com vocês!

Saga: -Ainda bem! Então, não fui abandonado...

Jô: -Enfim! Vamo terminar logo com isso que daqui a pouco vai passar Emmanuelle! Afrodite, vem logo!

Afrodite: -Aaai, biba! Fala!

Jô: -Vamos aproveitar que estamos na linha Yaoi e deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa: é verdade que você já teve um _affair_ com nosso querido Crec... quer dizer, Máscara da Morte?!

Afrodite: -TÁ ME ESTRANHANDO?! –o cavaleiro estava agora com uma voz máscula, olhos verdes bem escuros e a pele mais morena. –Você acha que eu sou de ficar me atracando com homem?! Hein?!

Jô: -Mas hein?! Que porra é essa? Baixou Exú na geral?!

Camus: -Realmente, Saga. Você perdeu a originalidade. Não é mais o único com dupla personalidade...!

Afrodite: -E aí? Vai repetir ou não, sua florzinha?!

Jô: -Calma, Dite! Deixa eu te exp...

Afrodite: -Dite?! DITE?! QUE PORRA É ESSA?! EU TRABALHO NO _NEFERTITI_ POR ACASO?! –ele empurrou Jô para longe. –Meu nome é Hefesto! Nome de macho, tá ligado?!

Ele olha à sua volta, estranhando tudo e todos. Os cavaleiros estão um pouco aterrorizados. Foi quando 'Hefesto' percebeu que estava usando batom. Ele passou o braço bruscamente na boca, tirando a maquiagem.

Hefesto: -Mas que merda de programa fruta é esse?! Eu tô nas gravações de 'Eliana e o Segredo dos Golfinhos'?!

Aiolia: -Alguém acode essa biba aí, que ele surtou de vez!

Hefesto: -ÊEEEEEEEEPAAAAAAAAAAA!!- dizendo isso, ele deu uma voltinha ao redor de si mesmo. –BIBA, NÃO! Que eu sou uma quase... Angelina Jolie! –ele manda um beijinho pra câmera.

Jô: -Eu não tô mais agüentando essa putaria... tá pior que a casa da mãe Joana! Que a zona! Que a casa do caralho!

Saga: -Vê se agora, você também não surta, né cara?!

Jô: -Eu não! Sou uma pessoa que tem auto-controle! Sei muito bem o que fazer em cada situação! E...

Vera Verão: -VEEEEEEM! ME DÁ UM BEIJO, COISINHA FOFA DA VERAAA!!

Naquele momento, Seiya chegava correndo da perseguição de Saori.

Seiya: -É melhor eu ficar por aqui. –ele esbarra em Jô, que cai no chão. –Desculpa aí, mano!

Mas, ele não consegue se levantar. Logo, aparece Kiki, correndo de seu mestre. Ele tropeça e cai em cima de Pégasus. Depois, Mu chega e cai em cima de todos. O montinho já estava bem alto quando chega Máscara da Morte, que também não vê o amontoado de pessoas e cai em cima de Mu. Antes que mais alguém conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa, Milo chega para juntar-se ao 'montinho' improvisado, e Shura também, logo depois. Foi quando Aldebaran sentiu algo poderoso...

Aldebaran: -Mas o que...?

Shaka: -De quem é esse cosmo?!

Aiolia: -Seria de mais algum inimigo que quer acabar conosco?!

Saga: -Talvez mais um louco com dupla personalidade?!

Camus: -Err... pessoal, eu acho que, na verdade, é o...

De repente, uma forte luz, seguida de uma explosão. Todos os cavaleiros vão parar no teto, enquanto Jô Soares está de pé, braços e pernas abertos, todo sujo e as roupas rasgadas. Aquele cosmo viera do tão frustrado apresentador. Ele, ainda furioso, sai correndo e começa a espancar um _câmeraman_.

Dorachan (a diretora dessa budega!): -Páaara, Jô! Você precisa aprender a controlar seu estresse! O programa saiu muito censurado!!

Jô: -E VOCÊ CONSEGUIRIA MANTER SUA SANIDADE DO LADO DESSES CARAS?!

Dorachan: -Bom, a sanidade sim. Mas, a minha mão...

Cavaleiros: -Desculpa!! –eles caem do teto.

Dorachan: -Vou ter que tomar uma atitude drástica, Jô...

Seiya: -Posso dar uma sugestão?

Todos: -?

.:.. Na Noite Seguinte ..:.

Jô, finalmente, é despedido, e no lugar dele...

Seiya: -Boa noite! Este é mais um "Programa do Seiya"! E aguardem! Temos muita diversão pela frente...!

**ACABOOU! PORRA!**

**N.A.: **Demorou, mas saiu! Gente, a primeira versão dessa fic eu escrevi há uns três anos atrás! Como meu jeito de escrever e meu humor mudaram muito depois desse tempo, resolvi refazer essa fic. A outra já tinha ficado legal, mas essa superou meu nível de _nonsense_! Espero que tenham gostado! Valeu pra quem leu até o fim! Comentem!!

**P.S.:** Pra quem quiser ler a primeira versão, me manda uma mensagem! (tentando se achar importante .).


End file.
